secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chaotics Guy
Do I know you? Could you explain how I sound familar?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:38, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Secret Saturdays : Beast of the fifth sun Will appear the game for PC or only for consoles? Please answer me! User:VladEddy It's not on PC, but it's on a lot of other video game consoles, like PSP, PS2, Wii, NDS, and so on ~Anonymous User Irrevelevent Articles I've noticed that someone's created articles for Petrosapien and Pyronite. Those are Ben 10 aliens, not cryptids so unless they've made a cameo in a Secret Saturdays episode (and I'm pretty sure they didn't), may I request that those pages be deleted? By the way, there is an article about the Hand of Tsul 'Kalu that is incorrectly titled the "Hand of skree talon". I would also like to request its (the Hand of skree talon's) deletion.--Twilight Star 19:32, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Improvement I'm a big fan of Secret Saturdays, so when I saw this wiki I was excited. However, this wiki is poorly written. You needs to put more effort into this wiki and improve the articles.--'NinjaSheik' 23:28, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ? Not that I want to be critical but, I think your main page needs a serious update, like about the airing time of the show, some new "new article", and a lot of other stuff. Oh and abot the vandalism, I think I know the exact page to erase, the Arglobonian Sidewidder page, that is total vandalism! So, Please, any admins here might bother erase it for me? Please and thank you!--Bookworm260895 14:28, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ~Don't worry, I updated it a little... -Unregistered Contributer, November 28th Update Please. May someone please unlock the mainpage. It's seriosly out of date and needs some adjustments. By the way. Can we rename the wiki to something like Weird World Pedia or Cryptidex(did I spell that right?). Thank you very much. --Dr. Tactical 19:26, November 26, 2009 (UTC)Dr. Tactical Spelling Error My apologies. The new name I ment to say was "cryptipedia" because that is the name of the data base that the saturdays use. But I suppose the name of the sight is of little importance. P.S. Thank you for updating the sight! Dr. Tactical 16:30, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Dr. Tactical hi good thanks are talking Hi. Hey, Chaotics Guy. hi i was on Zac's page and was wondering if this should be on the page. This is a VERY important message for fans of The Secret Saturdays. If you want the show to air BACK onto CN, go onto this link -www.cartoonnetwork.com/feedback/ or type in Google: Cartoonnetwork feedback page. Click Programming, Click The Secret Saturdays, then write in feedback to bring the show back. This is the only way the show will be renewed for a new season with confirmation from Jay Stephens (Creator of the show). He has material ready, so all we have to do is show CN that we care! Bring the show back! To whomever deleted this, DON'T DO IT AGAIN. We want our show back, so we're allowed to have this on the wiki. You wanna delete it? You're gonna have to answer to ME. And you wouldn't like me when you make me angry. >:) this is the user that post this is 110.20.98.48.